Little Pet
by AyanoUchiha
Summary: Loki slowly takes over Midgard while reigning in Asgard. In one of his conquest campaigns, a human man stands against him. He would have killed him and his family had a girl not given herself as a substitute for his punishment. Melissa may or may not come to regret her decision. Just what does Loki plan to do to her after declaring her as his new pet?
1. Servitude

**Little Pet**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers, or either Thor movies. At all.**

* * *

This had to be the dumbest idea Melissa Verdell had ever let cross her mind. She gave her service, her dignity, her freedom for the life of someone whom she had started to give up on. His stubbornness would have gotten them killed by Loki. Wait... isn't that how she got here in the first place?

Fortunately for her, everything Loki asked her to do was relatively easy, and it was nothing she couldn't do within her power or a bit of guidance from him. She was a shiny trophy of conquest, with none to blame but herself for this degradation of her person. He had her dress in his colors and at first sit on the floor to his left, like some human cat. She made quite the sight in the throne room.

Imagine a young baby faced Midgardian adult no taller than a prepubescent with long, curly sandy brown hair and beige skin. Now imagine that same Midgardian at the feet of the unlikely heir to the Asgardian throne. It was... unsettling yet befitting. Unsettling because many thought Loki would be no better than Thor before his banishment (A shouting match between the AllFather and the crown prince was not easily ignored), a rash, war-mongering king. The girl looked frightfully young, so any scandalous encounters would border on pedophilia by appearance alone. She was 19, not thirteen or twelve, whatever the Asgardian equivalent was. Befitting because both were so... unusual that one could only believe black sheep herded with black sheep.

The first day after she was taken to Asgard, she was given menial tasks to do for him, not to leave his sight. When Loki walked to the throne, he sat with his legs spread, spear in one hand as he gestures to his left side.

"Sit here, pet. At my feet." She only nodded, sitting in the general area he specified. After adjusting to the cold floor, she didn't say or do anything, only moved occasionally when the floor became too much to bear in her current sitting position. She had to admit, she was bored at first.

She began thinking about nothing specific in particular. He looked at her on occasion, smirking at how easily she obeyed. When she would glance at him, she couldn't help but think about how... right he looked sitting on the throne, even if his helmet looked dumb as hell. The day went by slowly, few people coming through to have an audience with Loki, and the few who did were surprised.

"My king... if I may ask... who is that?" It was a rather handsome warrior who, in Melissa's opinion, didn't really look like he belonged to the warrior class. She could barely believe it, in fact. He had to be some type of joke. He also did not look too happy to see Loki.

"My pet Midgardian. A trophy from my conquest in her province. Stand and let Fandral take a look at you." Melissa stood, trying to keep from fidgeting. "Doesn't she look lovely? And so obedient, as well. You and your comrades could learn a thing or two from her." Fandral nodded, acknowledging her and she did a small bow. "You may be seated now." Melissa sat down, avoiding either man's gaze. That wasn't too bad. She had the feeling she'll be paraded around for some time and she slightly dreads it. Was this how girls in beauty pageants felt?

Nonetheless, she was right. She even had to do a little twirl on occasion.

Three weeks of this pass with relative ease. People were still a tad surprised at the allowance of a Midgardian slave. But since when did Loki play by the rules completely? Most of the nobles still couldn't believe it, either. So they elected to insult her whenever the opportunity presented itself. In the three weeks she had been here, this was the worst part of it so far. She thought she would become some sex slave, but she would not complain about being a glorified trophy/pet. Better to be looked at and not touched.

"I understand the general doubts of the populace, but I have not proven to be an unfair king." No, just an utter asshole outside of the throne room, Melissa thought. Even she had to admit that he was fair to peasant and noble alike when it came to the law. He was a rather decent ruler. The aristocracy of the Middle Ages could have learned a thing or two from Loki, self-proclaimed god of lies and mischief. And he owned her!

"But the little quim at your feet does not seem to agree. Do your feeble Midgardian limbs ache from being in that position all day, servicing a king you never asked for?" Loki glanced at her, as if asking if she was going to let that slide. She looked at him with a questioning glance because she had witty comebacks for these idiots who keep dragging her into their petty squabbles, but she didn't want to say anything that would get her in any trouble with him.

"You have any response for him, pet?"

"Any kind at all, my king?" Her voice was slightly scratchy from little use, and he nodded. He was aware of the annoyance in her eyes when she was brought into the conversation and especially when insulted. With a fire in her eyes Loki had only seen when they first met, she looked to the nobleman with a slight frown.

"Well? Are you deaf as you look dumb?" She happened to look very good in this shade of green today, thank you very much.

"I don't know, does the breath of an Asgardian noble kill with all the shit you talk?" Loki couldn't help the faint smile that crept on his face. He couldn't laugh outright, for decorum's sake, but the reaction the other made was priceless. "Even flies beg for mercy when you speak." Loki let out a soft "Damn," only heard by her and the two guards posted in front of them.

"You little whelp! How dare you!? I should have your mouth sewn shut with your own innards!" Melissa looked at Loki again, with a tiny bit of fear at the idea. That did not sound pleasant. At all.

"I did give her free reign of speech, my friend. What she chose to respond with is not my responsibility."

"My king, it is obvious she had every intention of insulting me!" Loki sat up straighter.

"And had you not done the same to her first?"

"...Your pet could use some training." He only responded, not wanting to look even more stupid in front of the king. That only made things worse. Melissa as a toy was actually very well behaved, he only needed to tell her what he wanted her to do and she did it. For now, she was at his feet, a status to his military capabilities, given simple, nonsexual tasks well within her ability. The slights directed at her had worn on his patience. They were insulting him through their barbs at her.

It seemed that nothing he did kept Asgard satisfied. Perhaps if he lowered his IQ a lot, looked better in red, blue and black, was a blonde and acted before he thought about things, like a certain thunder god, perhaps he wouldn't be so readily opposed by his subjects. Wielding Mjolnir might work too. Or just being good with a broadsword. Loki was sure he had better chances with wielding a broadsword. He already tried with Mjolnir once. Not worth a visit to the chiropractor's office for a second attempt.

"I will not tolerate any further disrespect of myself or my possessions. Leave before I have you thrown out." The nobleman left in a huff and Melissa knew that would definitely not be the last of him. She has read enough books and fanfiction to know what path he was taking. Her only hope was that she knew how to defend herself when that time came.

After his kingly duties were finished, Loki asked for dinner for two, a pitcher of wine and a pitcher of water to be brought to his bedchamber. She noticed Loki preferred to eat in the privacy of his bedchamber, but occasionally he ate in the mess hall with the others, which she didn't mind at all.

Loki held out a cup for her to pour something in it. "Pour me a cup of wine, please. You may eat afterwards." Melissa poured the wine into the cup, until Loki was satisfied with the amount. As she made her plate, she noticed Loki staring at her intensely. It was unsettling.

"You are surprisingly obedient, pet. I thought you'd have more fight in you. I noticed the fire in your eyes when you put that nobleman in his place. Care to explain?" It took Melissa by surprise. She thought he'd scold her. Sure, he defended her during the initial situation, but who was to say that that hadn't been a trick to lower her guard?

"Well... I gave myself to you for the disobedience of another, and I would be an idiot to be rebellious to someone who could kill me without lifting a finger."

"I see." She wasn't wrong. He returned to eating, and she began, eating rather quickly. Once she finished, Loki called her over. He gave her a look of appraisal, smirking when she grew uncomfortable. He looked as if he were undressing her with his eyes, focusing more on the area near her hips.

"You've been such a good girl... how should I reward you?" He stood to full height, and Melissa is made painfully aware how short she is. She barely comes up to his shoulder. They are chest to nose, Loki looking down with that mischievous smile. Melissa looks up with determination and made her request.

"If it's alright with you, I want pillows."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Temptation

**Little Pet**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Thor or Avengers.**

* * *

The smile went from mischievous to confused. Of all the things...

"Pillows?"

"Pillows. The floor is really hard. Not the most comfortable for a feeble Midgardian like myself." Loki chuckled, her answer completely threw him off. He thought she would ask for freedom, time with the family she left behind, or a night with him in bed, but no. Pillows is what she asks for. What a strange Midgardian.

"You will have a cushion for the throne room by tomorrow morning." Melissa gave a tiny smile. If he wasn't looking, he'd have missed it.

"Thank you, my king." He wondered if she ever fully smiled.

 **Two months later**

Things haven't changed much between Melissa and her master. He still flaunted her around like a shiny doll, still had her sit at his feet in the throne room, still obeying simple tasks. He calls her little one sometimes. She doesn't know whether it's because of the major height difference or the fact that Asgardian life expectancy was 5000 years of age. One day, Loki had to entertain guests from another realm. That morning, when Melissa woke up, there was a beautiful golden choker on her tiny table as well as a note saying "look your absolute best, put this on and report to the mess hall."

Melissa bathed, dabbled on a light perfume, and put on the fanciest dress she saw. She needed help with her hair because afro-curly hair is murder on the arms, especially with twists, and putting the choker in place.

"Ah, there is my favorite pet." Loki greeted her the minute she came to view in the mess hall. He looked as he always did. Still wearing that dumbass helmet. He looked like a... goat. "You look lovely, little one."

"Thank you." There was a small pink to her cheeks, but not a smile. The guests didn't look too human, but soon all eyes were on her. They were saying something to Loki in another language she couldn't understand, and she assumed it had to do with her. Loki laughed and responded in their language, then looked at Melissa.

"They were wondering if you were a child." Melissa shook her head, a hint of a smile on her face. Of course they did.

A good twenty minutes later, Loki adjusted himself to spread his legs wide as if he were at the throne. He eyed a bowl of grapes in front of him and glanced at her unsteady gaze. Instantly, he came up with a plan to mess with her. Just how flustered could he make her before she looked ready to faint?

"Come sit on my lap, pet." Her body grew shaky with nervousness as she tentatively sat on Loki's lap like a child with Santa Claus, his arm around her waist. Involuntarily, she tried pulling away, but remembering herself, she stilled. "No need to be shy, my dear." He whispered, still looking at the grapes. "Feed me those grapes."

Melissa took the bowl in her hands and grabbed a cluster, dangling it over his head. He gave an approving hum, tilting his head back slightly to grab a few with his tongue. Idly, she wondered if she could do that with her own tongue. She made a note to try that later. He started lightly tracing random patterns on the side of her thigh by her knee, taking one last grape into his mouth. One of the guests asked him something, and he answered with a laugh. He responded in their language again, before requesting more grapes.

"Put them to my lips this time, pet. One by one." In the back of her mind, the vocal, sassy part, she was cursing him out in English, Japanese and even calling him an asshole in German. Why? Just... why? Did he delight in this- Right. God of mischief. She can't believe she keeps forgetting this. Outwardly, the only indication of her annoyance was a slight, miniscule twitch of her eyebrow.

As she plucks one carefully, he licked his upper lip slowly. She never noticed how thin they were before. He never noticed how plump hers were, now that he has her so close to him. It doesn't seem to faze her as it would other servant girls. She just thought he needed lip chap and seeing as royalty didn't carry Carmex® around in their spare pockets and folds, spit and grape juice would have had to do. She pressed the grape to his lips, him chuckling and staring at her through hooded eyes as he let it fall in his mouth.

That, finally, made her cheeks flush slightly and she avoided his gaze for a moment. Even she was not oblivious to the bedroom eyes he mastered very well. The more grapes she fed him, the more he teased. He went from tracing little patterns on her thigh to trailing them up to her hips very slowly. How he did all this without anyone either commenting on it or perhaps even noticing, she didn't know, but it was worrying. Whenever she pressed a grape to his lips, he would press faint kisses to her fingertips, darting his tongue out occasionally.

Her fingers yanked back in shock. He looked so innocent, but a blind man could see he wasn't. Her face was blooming red now, Loki looking satisfied. There was the flush he was looking for. Perhaps he should press further, tease her a little more.

"Something wrong, pet?"

"I think I keep touching your lips."

"That is the general idea." He said as if discussing the weather. "Do not be so afraid, little one." She cautiously moved to feed him a grape and a guest made a comment that she could tell was highly inappropriate by the gestures. She looked down, hanging her head and letting what hair was free hide her burning cheeks.

"She is not to be shared. She is only doing as I have instructed, isn't that right, pet?" She nodded, still avoiding their stares. He leaned close to whisper in her ear. She shuddered from the closeness of those ridiculous yet dangerous looking horns. "That collar looks so good on you, but I think your neck looks better bare. Or perhaps maybe silver instead. Like my tongue." Using some magic, he made his tongue appear silver as he licked his lips. Melissa's eyes widened in shock. Wasn't it pink earlier? Well, she knows her face is definitely pink, if not red at this point. Loki chuckled, grabbing a grape and pressing it to her lips. She let it fall to her mouth before chewing and involuntarily humming at how delicious they were. Asgardian food was hands down the best food she had ever had, especially the fruit. Now if she could get her hands on some of their green apples, she would die a happy person.

"All that over food? You and Volstagg would be great friends."

"I doubt I could eat as much as him, though, my king." She smiled at the thought of the family man with a bottomless pit for a stomach. "He puts my entire family and I to shame."

Loki nodded, listening intently. "Is that a smile I see?" The first full smile in nearly three months, and he traced her lips with his thumb. "It is quite lovely."

"...Thank you." The smile disappeared, and she looked away, embarrassed. She continued to feed him grapes, since he never specified if he wanted her to stop. This time, she was extra careful to avoid coming in contact with his lips, but to anyone else, it looked like she was teasing him. As the festivities drew to an end, Melissa had left his lap. Loki knew his plan worked. She avoided him and his touch, as if the very memory embarrassed her.

Loki did things to her. Naughty things. When he whispered in her ear, she felt like she was on fire. But she could not give in to the temptation. He would not get that victory. Not that easily of course. Melissa knew that Loki ALWAYS got what he wanted. Eventually, she would fall. Eventually, she would say yes if he offered. But if she could hold out a little longer, maybe at least two more months, she would be satisfied if she succumbed to him calling out to her sinful desires.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. Grieving

**Little Pet**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers, or either Thor movies. At all.**

* * *

It happened so suddenly. She was laying in her pallet on the floor by his bed, unable to sleep, reading or writing something, she couldn't really remember. Then, the words triggered a memory that triggered tears. She couldn't keep them in, but she couldn't stay in his room either.

She missed him more than anything. She missed his raspy voice, his gentle presence and soft words. She missed her beloved grandfather who died several months ago. She wasn't always crying herself to sleep like she did the first month, but it was moments like these, key phrases or instances that would sting her heart and make tears prick the corners of her eyes. She knew he would die of heartbreak if he were alive to find out her fate. She felt even worse.

Quietly, she slowly slipped outside to the balcony, where she found a corner to curl into a ball and cry. It's been months and he was given the best death a human could ask for, a peaceful departure as he slumbered. She was still angry at herself for missing him so much, for wanting him to stay to see her sisters and aunt walk the stage of their high school graduation ceremony, like he did her. Two more years. All they had left was two more years and he didn't make it. She was angry that she wanted him to stay and suffer, because that was what would have happened had he not died when he did. He was old. He didn't have long to live anyway.

She didn't even notice Loki had gotten out of bed and come onto the balcony until she felt his hands on her.

"Whatever is the matter, pet?" He asked softly. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"No... It's... it's nothing." Loki only lifted an eyebrow as if to challenge her. Melissa knew it would be no use in lying to the self-proclaimed God of Lies. Composing herself just a little bit, she sighed. "A few months ago, I... I lost my grandfather. He passed in his sleep two days before the new year. He was very special to my heart and cornerstone for the family, even though he could be bullheaded sometimes. I was kind of the odd one in my family and when I didn't feel I could talk to my parents or my sisters, I talked to him, confided in him when I wanted to kill myself back in middle school. He watched me graduate high school, and we were all hoping he'd see my sisters and aunt graduate. I miss him so much sometimes, it hurts just to get out of bed when I read or write something that reminds me of him."

Loki listened intently, rubbing circles on her back. He knew exactly how that felt. The pain of losing a loved one close to your heart. When Frigga died, he became a mess, fell apart in his cell. He pulled her into his chest, providing comfort and solace to a fellow black sheep and grieving soul.

"I was close to my mother. She taught me magic and was the one person I knew I could count on, the only one who believed in me. I miss her terribly. There are days I wish I could see her one last time to get her counsel, to comfort me or just be there. She was the voice of reason in our family, the cornerstone, like your grandfather." Tears pricked his eyes as he remembered their last conversation, placing his head into her hair. "I know _exactly_ how it feels." Loki whispered. Melissa gave a slight sob, burying her face into his shoulder and crying as silently as she could.

"Sometimes, I wish he was here to see me but then I know he would've died of heartbreak." Loki stopped rubbing her back and picked her up princess style, carrying her off the balcony and into his bed. He sat down, her in his lap once more, wiping her tears with his thumbs.

"Dry those beautiful eyes, little one. Your grandfather would be proud of the brave woman you have become. You may not notice, but few women would so selflessly give up freedom to protect their loved ones. Most would do it for power or lust. Stay here in my bed for tonight, and I will comfort your grieving heart."

This was the first time in two weeks since he started making romantic and sexual passes at her during the banquet that he was being sincere in his words, no lustful undertone in it. Loki pulled her close again, wanting to hold her and comfort her while she needed to collect herself. She pulled away from him with a wary glare.

"For someone trying to enslave humanity, you are being rather nice to me."

"I may be the God of Lies and Mischief, but I am not without empathy or sincerity at times. Especially in your circumstances. Even Asgardians mourn and grieve, Melissa." There was silence and Melissa wiped her tears with a confused expression on her face. "What?"

"You called me Melissa."

"That is your name, is it not?"

"Yes, but you never call me that. It's always either "little one" or "pet". Mostly "pet". You really are being sincere about this." Loki chuckled in an I told you so kind of way. She huffed, but made no moves to leave.

"So will you stay?"

"I guess." Melissa joked, smiling a bit. Loki sat back, pulling her with him as he settled underneath the covers. As she grew sleepy from the mild throbbing in her head from crying, Loki ran his fingers through her hair, kissing her forehead lightly, just like his mother used to. She nuzzled into him subconsciously, finally asleep. He let one or two tears of his own slip in her memory and fell asleep as well.

The next morning however, it was back to the usual flirting and innuendos.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! What? Two chapters in a day? Plot bunnies haven't been this kind to me in ages!**


	4. Called It

**Little Pet**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Thor or Avengers at all. Warning: attempted sexual assault in this chapter!**

* * *

About another month passes and Loki and Melissa have become closer, more informal with each other in the privacy of his room or when no one was around. Sometimes, he would ask her about Midgardian customs that he was unfamiliar with, she would ask about Asgardian culture, and in the quiet area that was his bedchamber, there would be discussion about random things.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, prom used to be for a university's graduating class, a coming of age ritual in America. It's still that way, it's just less restrictive as it used to be and has trickled down to high school also. Women would go in beautiful dresses and men in tuxedos or suits." Loki nodded, and Melissa looked directly at him. "You say you've been to Earth before. What do you wear to blend in?"

"A suit." Loki replied without looking up from her scribbles as she described prom to him.

"Are you serious?" Loki smiled and Melissa knew she wasn't going to like this one bit.

"Oh yes. Would you like to see?" He looked at her, and Melissa's curiosity outweighed the sense of dread she got from asking. She nodded. Loki stood, and Melissa closed her eyes to make it even more of a surprise. "You can open your eyes now, pet." Melissa opened them as told. Her body was not ready for what she saw next.

Hot. Damn. Melissa dropped her sketchbook and her jaw slightly in shock and there was a huge flush from her cheeks to her neck.

"...Damn... I mean, uh... whew..." She started to fan herself and giggle a bit nervously as she only felt herself getting warmer and warmer. The grin on his face could not get any wider. Or more smug. "Sweet Lord... I have never seen a man look that good in a suit. Just... wow..."

"I take it this form is pleasing?" He had a matching gold and green scarf wrapped around his shoulders and Melissa had to bite back the urge to pull him to her with his scarf. Dear God, Loki in a suit is the embodiment of sin.

"That's putting it lightly. You could make every straight woman in a room hot and bothered with that thing on." Loki crawled back into the bed, that oh so familiar lascivious smile on his face as he got closer to her. The urge to pull him to her lips is strong.

"It is quite warm in this suit. Care to help me get out of it?" Her body screamed for his and she shuddered with desire as their eyes locked... until she blinked.

"A-ha. Ha ha ha. Nice try, Casanova. No, seriously. You had me there for a moment. I almost gave in." Loki did not pull back. Instead he drew closer. His breath was slightly cool against hers and smelled of ice.

"Then why not give in? I am silver tongued in more ways than one."

"You'd ruin men for me." She's noticed some things. She may be virgin, but she isn't stupid. He seemed rather... large in his tight ceremonial/formal clothes. She was completely caught off guard when she saw the bulge, too. That image took a week to unsee... for the moment. To some extent. Not really. His hands were huge against her own, having once held them when he corrected her hold on something, not to mention very skilled. His penchant for magic and the arts made them alike in more ways than one, except she was small and cute, he was tall and sex on legs.

"Who said I wanted you to share your body with anyone else? What if I want you all to myself?" He leaned in as if to kiss her neck. Her body went jittery, and her hands just couldn't stop shaking. He moved up to her ear, licking it softly and relishing in the little whimper she made. "I will be the first man to kiss you, to bed you... whether you _come_ willingly or not. You will be mine, and mine alone. Do you understand?"

Holy hell, she was screwed. Involuntarily, she nodded, completely bewitched by his voice. Her answer was a breathy yes, and Loki smiled in triumph. She had been mostly resistant to his advances, and he could see her defenses weakening. She looked ready to faint, and he chuckled, snapping her out of her thoughts. Her face is red with shame and in the six months that he has known her, the look in her eyes is filled with self loathing and he knew that look was when she was about to give herself a tongue lashing. From the way her frown set in so hard so quickly, he guessed it was a thorough, unnecessary one.

She can't believe she fell that hard that fast. Or that she got that reference.

"You are very strong willed, little one. No one has so adamantly resisted my advances regarding the bedroom for six months. Especially not Midgardian women. You have no need to beat yourself up if you waver. Take pride that you have resisted so long. Now get to bed, we have a banquet tomorrow with Asgardian nobility."

"I won't wake up to you breathing on my neck as if you want to bite it, will I?" Melissa asked as she crawled out of his bed and into her pallet. Loki chuckled, returning to his Asgardian sleeping clothes.

"No promises." Melissa rolled her eyes and attempted to go to sleep.

His face was all she could dream about, his voice in her mind's ear and she woke up several times, the final time with Loki looming over her. She was too tired to even care, or ask why exactly her neck was slightly moist, scooting over and lifting her blanket in invitation. He didn't move and she rolled over to look at the dark fireplace, closing her eyes once more.

That morning was hell. Loki would entice her to lay her head on his lap, knowing what was right there, knowing she didn't get much sleep last night from her subconscious and his sexual enticement. She was unaware of why the servants snickered at her as she walked with Loki, but she knew he was guilty. He claimed innocence, but everyone knows that is utter bullshit. Loki would also make grand gestures that showcased his dexterous fingers when he wasn't having an audience.

That afternoon was met with a slight reprieve. Melissa was still unsure why some servants glanced at her a certain way... until she looked at a mirror. There, plain as day, was a faint hickey on her neck. When Loki walked up to her to tell her the evening's plans, she gave him a glare that could have woken the dead with fear.

"You..."

"I see you finally noticed my mark on you. Nice glare by the way. Not as intimidating as Sif's, though."

"My king..." She began with nothing short of frost in her tone. She had so many words for him. "I hope you are proud of yourself." She moved to pick out her outfit for the banquet, when Loki pulled her, her back to his chest.

"Remember your place. You are mine to do as I please even if I want to place kisses up and down your neck." he tilted her head up, peppering soft kisses to the back and side of her neck, trailing his tongue to her ear. She moaned softly, eyes rolling back, fluttering shut and it was over too soon. He yanked her head back fully and hissed in her ear. "You will wear that mark with pride. Do not try to conceal it, or else."

"Yes, sir." Melissa replied quietly. That evening, she wore a dress with off the shoulder sleeves, the hickey fading slightly. She would have went with a choker, but it would conceal the hickey and she had no plans to find out what punishment he would deal out if she unintentionally hid it.

As she moved about to find Loki, who excused himself to speak to a noblewoman and her teenage(?) son, she was yanked in another direction by a strong hand.

She was pushed on a column slightly away from the party, her head swimming with his strong cologne. Definitely not Loki. When she took a closer look at her kidnapper, she couldn't help but laugh.

"I knew I wouldn't see the last of you! How is life? I see your breath doesn't reek of lingering regret and poor life choices, which is ironic because this is a very poor life choice." The nobleman from five months ago was back, and while she was a bit scared, her smugness and sass outweighed her fear.

"Shut up, you whore! I'll teach you about respect, just watch. That king of yours will not even notice you had disappeared." He started tugging down at his pants and Melissa glanced down at his member as he hiked up her dress and raised her legs. She squirmed, trying to get free. Was he actually aroused? She couldn't tell, but she looked at him then rolled her eyes and looked away.

"Oh no, you're going to rape me!" Melissa said somewhat loudly, hoping someone nearby heard her. "That is sooo original. This has fanfiction trope written all over it."

"You won't be so calm when it is inside you." Loki walked behind him, fury in his eyes.

"You know you're fucked right?"

"Oh, please." He adjusted slightly, about to enter her.

"The person behind you might beg to differ." Loki hissed as he grabbed his shoulder. "Give me one good reason why I should not have you and your family murdered on the spot." Melissa managed herself free from the man's grasp, straightening her dress. Loki had pinned the other to the wall, crushing his privates with his knee.

"You shouldn't kill his family because of his poor life choices. They shouldn't suffer for his idiocy."

"And what? His newborn son come serve me here?" Melissa looked away, knowing exactly what he meant.

"Tell his wife. Let her deal out his punishment. If Asgardian women are like modern Western women on earth, she and her family will do worse to him than you ever could, especially since he just became a father. Besides, he probably can't have kids with the way your knee is digging into him." Loki let him go, kicking him in the groin for good measure.

"Guards!" Once two arrived, he ordered them to take him and his wife to a private room where he will discuss what happened. As they walked away, Loki caressed her cheeks with his thumbs. "Were you afraid, little one?"

Melissa sighed, smiling slightly. "A little. But I figured he would do something like this. Common story trope. How did you know I was here?"

"A nobleman nearby heard you saying "oh no, you're about to rape me." Quite sarcastically, he added. You were so brave, pet. Go to my chambers. We will speak more once I return." He let his fingers linger at the hickey he placed the night before, king and servant going their separate ways.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Cookies if you get the reference!**


	5. Awkward

**Little Pet**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers, or either Thor movies. At all.**

* * *

Melissa paced back and forth, worried about the nobleman's family. She could care less what Loki did to him, but he has an infant son. The reputation of his father would surely precede him as he grows up and Melissa felt guilty. Did she regret her sassy remarks to the man on both occasions? Hell no. Did she want that to be a life ruiner? Hell no. Did he deserve to be kicked in the batteries? Hell yes.

The door opened and Loki took off his helmet, sighing in exhaustion. "We will not worry about him for quite a while."

"How did she take it?"

"His wife? She throttled him. It was quite a sight and I was thoroughly amused. She apologized profusely on behalf of the house of their family and said she will reimburse you for the trouble." Melissa looked away, not used to such charity from Asgardian nobility. Still, she smiled.

"She... She doesn't need to to do all that. Really." Melissa just wanted to see the man brought to justice. Loki put his helmet away and walked to Melissa, eyes staring into her soul. He stood over her, examining her for other bruises that weren't of his own doing and feeling slightly relieved that she was relatively unharmed. He decided that they would have clones in their place, and retire early.

Loki and Melissa were sitting on opposite sides of the bathroom, taking baths. Well, Loki was while Melissa washed outside of the grand bathtub, scrubbing under her arms especially. She was sitting down, so he could not see her as he would have liked.

Melissa could feel his eyes on her back, and it sent a tingle up her spine.

"I am burning that dress." Melissa nodded. Shame. She liked that dress. Maybe the next time he decided to reward her, she could ask for another one just like it. "Are you alright?" Loki took a sip of wine as he watched her, bare back smooth and scarless. Melissa squeezed the water out before wrapping a towel around her body. She looked just as tired as he felt.

"Yes, I am." Loki seemed to pause, eyeing her carefully. She looked back at him with genuine concern. She walked over, sitting closer, undoing the messy bun in her hair. She reached to place a hand on his shoulder, but thought better of it and pulled away. "Are _you_ alright? You look exhausted." Loki sighed again, not directly answering. He leaned his head back against the tile, exhaustion on his face. He motioned her to come join him, and she redid the bun, and climbed in, towel and all. Loki had her straddle him, and he begun to slowly remove her towel, but Melissa's hands flew up to keep it close to her body.

"No need to be ashamed of your body, my dear. Just relax."

Melissa was faced with a very tough decision. Loki wanted her, as he has made so clear for the last six to seven months, and she had been holding out just that long. But why hold out something he was so gracious not to force on her since he owned her? Right. Insecurities and the really true statement that he would indeed ruin her for other men. Not that he wanted to share her anyway. He must have been really tired. To try to get her to relax, he began pressing slow, barely noticeable kisses to her collarbone, sweet and chaste.

"I'm not..." Pretty enough. She had a small pooch in her stomach, not enough to be called fat, but she was insecure about it nonetheless. She hadn't been able to trim herself this week, her breasts too small and she had too much junk in the trunk. Not to mention she wasn't tall at all.

"Hmm?" Loki stopped as he was leaning in for another kiss. He sat up straighter.

"I... I don't feel comfortable." Not a lie. Loki stopped, got up, giving her a full view of what exactly his clothes did a poor job of hiding. She could not stop staring. Oh Lord. It was just... so big. She could feel her cheeks tingle with heat and embarrassment.

However, her hormones, loud things that they were, were making her salivate at the sight. She had to pinch and twist her own arm for that. Giving in would truly be worth it. She wasn't sure how long she could stand to resist anymore. Her first time would be with a god-like alien and for some reason, it sounded weird in theory, but something wonderful in practice, she was sure.

"Apologies. I am to assume you will be joining me in bed, won't you?"

Despite whatever myths or nasty rumors people were spreading about the king and his pet, Melissa was a very private girl, and it wasn't often that she and Loki slept in the same bed together. Whenever the day was stressful for him, or they had a moment of weakness where they grieved the loss of those closest to their hearts, (Melissa more than Loki) or he was plagued by nightmares of things he would never tell her about, they cuddled in his four poster bed. In this case, Loki was concerned for her well-being.

It wasn't every day someone faced nearly getting raped and could be calm enough to retell the horrific experience. Well, sure, she was overheard by a good Samaritan, but still. She surprised herself tonight. She had honestly believed she would be unable to function out of fear. But all things considered, today was a rough day in general, with her having lack of sleep because of Loki being Loki and Loki dealing with people touching his things.

Loki was shirtless, the cooler Asgardian air nothing to him. Melissa, however, was curled up in fetal position, buried underneath the warm and inviting covers. He chuckled, staring at her.

"I know you were staring earlier. Did you like what you saw, pet?"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


	6. Finally

**Little Pet**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Thor or Avengers at all.**

* * *

Melissa sat up to see Loki cupping himself, a playful smirk on his face. She flushed uncontrollably, then fainted. Loki pouted slightly. That was not the reaction he was hoping for. He waited a few moments before waking her.

"Morning already?"

"About 10 minutes, actually." Melissa sat up, cradling her pounding head. "You are not supposed to faint when someone asks a question." She gave him a look that screamed about the irony of this situation. _Well, you aren't supposed to grope yourself when asking a question, either, but we don't all get what we want, do we?_ Loki sat up straight, before leaving the bed and taking off his pants.

There he was, naked, like the day he was born. "Ummmm...!" After a few seconds of staring in disbelief, Melissa buried her face in her hands, the red on her cheeks spreading down her body rapidly. Loki crawled under the covers, hiding his privates, but it didn't stop Melissa's mind from filling in the blanks.

"Like what you see, pet?" He purred, looking directly at her. "It can be yours. All yours to touch, taste, explore, and try to tame. All you have to do is say yes. Give yourself to me, and I will show you pleasure that only a god could give." Melissa knew that this was the inevitable moment she was delaying. The choice to finally punch in her V card, so to speak.

Oh how she secretly wanted this. However, she glanced down at herself and scoffed. As if she was attractive enough for the lovechild of Lucifer and Apollo. Nobody goes for the short geeky types.

"I... I'm sure a body like mine wouldn't please yours." Loki grew cold and distant in a second.

"What exactly do you mean?" His voice was frost itself, and Melissa feared she may have really fucked up. She really couldn't lie to him, not when he sounded like he was six seconds from killing her slowly. She took a deep breath and looked away to make it easier to explain herself.

"I'm sure I'm not attractive enough or even experienced enough for you no matter how much I may want you." She heard a growl and found herself pinned down with him looming over her.

"You know not to lie to me, pet." Loki wasn't exactly furious, but he was highly displeased. She was a lovely young woman, with a curiosity and artistic intellect to match. Sure, it was a far cry from Asgardian intellect, but Melissa was willing to learn, to ask questions when something intrigued her. Did she honestly believe he cared about her experience? That, and according to the humans, he slept with a rock. A rock. The whole beauty standard died about five hundred years ago.

Tears welled in her eyes out of fear. She wasn't lying. She really believed that Loki would never want her body. Sure, he made advances at her, but even he would admit that it was all just to get a rise out of her. Had he not been her master, Melissa would have kicked him in his large crotch a long time ago. She didn't do PDA. Ask her last boyfriend. She stammered, a side effect of her nerves.

"I wasn't lying. I don't... I'm not..." Loki finished the gist of her thoughts while he caressed her face.

"You do not see your own self worth. Stand up." He rolled off of her and allowed her to get off the bed and stand there. He laid on his back, getting a good look at her. "You have a lovely form, pet. Your curves are perfect for your size, and you have beautiful hair that some envy. Your round face gives you a more youthful appearance, and your skin is smooth like silk. Not to mention that you have a very lovely bottom." Melissa blushed, resisting the urge to crawl under the bed and stay there. Never would have pegged Loki to be an ass man.

"Can I crawl under the bed and die? My lovely bottom is like the rest of me: it hates to have attention drawn to it." Loki shook his head, a wide grin on his face. He made a come hither motion with his finger, and Melissa was drawn in, crawling back in bed and he pulled her close, but not enough to make her straddle him. His lips were so close they could taste each other's breath.

Loki whispered how his body could be hers if she gave him her own in return, the pleasure that could be attained from bedding a god. She is still nervous, still slightly unsure.

"I... I have never been with anyone before. Sure I touched myself on occasion, but..."

"Ah, you're virgin. Leave this to me, my sweet pet. I will take care of your needs and show you what to do." He smiled reassuringly, and it was all she needed to give consent. Melissa closed the gap, surprised at the firmness of the kiss and her willingness to finally end the tension between them. She never thought kissing Loki would be so good and Loki pulls her to straddle him properly, moaning a little to encourage her. He let his hands wander down, lightly tracing her lips with his tongue. He murmured about her full lips, then pressed his tongue into her mouth, lightly brushing against her own and teasing.

Melissa was a rather quick learner. She returned his actions in earnest, Loki giving out a surprised hum and a smirk. He sat up, never breaking the kiss and undid the first two buttons on her nightgown, wrapping his arms around her waist, while hers went to his hair. The urge to touch it was too strong to resist, and much softer than she ever imagined. He didn't seem to mind. He kissed down from her cheek to her jawline to her neck, searching for her weak spot. When he reached near her shoulder, she whimpered and grew fidgety, giving him permission to lavish all his mouth's attention to that one area. The mother of all hickeys would be there tomorrow, he was sure.

He had such strong, lithe arms. They felt so good wrapped around her, pressing into her spine, pulling her close. His lips ignited a fire in her she could no longer ignore, and her hips bucked slightly at the pleasure. Loki growled, already at half mast. He pulled away, earning a dazed look of disappointment. He chuckled, regaining his breath for a moment. "Patience, little one." He kissed her again, the kiss more gentle than before. He ran his hands under her gown, feeling her thighs. He smiled, squeezing his hands over her butt, enjoying the yelp he got from her. He tugged at the end of her gown, asking for permission silently. Melissa had no idea what he meant to ask, so it was an awkward two minutes of staring at each other. He really had beautiful green eyes, unlike her plain brown ones.

"May I undress you?" Melissa felt dumb for not getting it sooner, nodding shyly as he started undoing all the buttons. He pushed it off her shoulders slowly, drinking her in as he tossed the dress off the bed. Instinctively, Melissa covered herself with her hands and Loki smacked her bottom, making her yelp again. "Let me see." He held her arms to her side, enjoying the sight of her as he laid her on her back. He committed every dip, curve and her happy trail to memory, licking his lips and teeth like a cat as his arms caged her in.

"You truly are lovely." He whispered, making her cover her face. "Look at me, pet. Tell me," he leaned to nibble at her collarbone again, bucking his hips against her, now fully erect. Melissa stiffened, feeling his covered body against her thigh. "Do you still think your body can't bring me the pleasure I desire?" Melissa felt cotton in her mouth. What he looked like when he was erect was probably going to haunt her more now that she knows the full extent of his bulge.

"Um, do you have condoms? I don't." Loki looked at her for a moment before she explained them to him. By magic, he made about five.

It was a night well spent in Loki's opinion. Even in the bedroom, she was curious and to his surprise, insatiable. He chuckled, remembering her doe like expression when she quietly asked for round 2, and her mewls for rounds 3 and 4. She wanted to return the favor, but he wanted to save it for later, to give her body time to relax.

Now, they laid curled up on his bed, legs intertwined while her head rested on his chest. A few moments later, Loki sighed.

"You have cold feet." She nuzzled into him, sighing, still in their afterglow.

"Your breath is cold." Loki chuckled as she fell asleep, and pulled the covers around them, smelling her hair and following her into the land of dreams.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


	7. Audundottir

**Little Pet**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers, or either Thor movies. At all.**

* * *

The feeling of thin lips pressed softly on her bare shoulder made her sigh and smile as she woke up. She turned slightly, looking at Loki pressing his lips on her shoulder blades. He pulled her closer to his chest.

"Good morning, little one." Loki whispered as he continued from her shoulder to her back. Melissa could not leave, even if she wanted to. Their legs were tangled together, and she was still somewhat in disbelief. She gave her virginity to Loki. She gave her VIRGINITY to a person trying to conquer her very home.

And it was better than anything she had ever experienced. All those months of teasing, down the drain. But she soon realized he now had another advantage on her: her own sexual appetite, her body. He was so thorough in his exploration that she was certain he could look at a certain spot and make goosebumps form on her skin. Melissa didn't know whether to indulge in the pleasure that he was giving her or mope at her own weakness. It was a nagging thing. Most people ignored the bitchy voice that resided in the back of their mind, but she could not. She remembered that she predicted that he would seduce her, and she held out longer than she gave herself credit for. That had to count somewhere, right? Right? There would be plenty of time to feel like a dumb slut later.

"Good morning." Melissa sat up, pushing her knees up to her chest.

"We have a busy morning ahead of us. I must go to Midgard." Melissa made to ask if she could go with him, but he shook his head. "After last night, I cannot be certain that anyone trying to rebel won't do harm to you." Leaving her here was better? "Asgard is safest because no fool will try that again and especially not while I am away." All the more incentive to do it. "Heimdall sees all and will report to me should any harm befall you. In the meantime, the woman I mentioned last night can keep watch over you, much nicer than her husband. Now, get up so we can bathe and perform our duties."

The bath was different. Everything with Loki was different. Melissa was still pretty guarded, much to his amusement even though he's seen and touched everything she was trying to conceal.

"Why hide?"

"You... you know why." Melissa was trying to word it carefully so he wouldn't yank her hair this time like he did the last time she was insulting him. Loki smirked, reaching to graze her neck with his fingertips. She shivered and he laughed softly before returning to bathe.

It was quite different leaving the palace, having only ever seen outside palace walls when she first arrived in Asgard. It had been seven months. It was a much smaller palace than the one she was accustomed to, but still very fancy. A woman in lavender and light green came and greeted them.

"My king, you're early."

"Good morning, Runa. You seem to be in good spirits." Loki put a hand around Melissa's waist, slightly pulling her closer. "This is my pet, Melissa. Take care of her. I should return by tonight."

"As you wish, my king." Loki looked at Melissa, smiling with his eyes.

"Be a good little girl, my dear. I will return soon." Melissa nodded, Loki leaving for the Bifrost. When Loki was out of sight, Runa and Melissa looked at each other.

"You're tall." Melissa said as she looked at the 5'7" woman.

"You're small." Runa replied, smiling. The woman went into a baby room first. "Ah, he is still asleep. That's good. Can I interest you in breakfast?"

"Yes, please. Just some fruit and water." After a while, Runa and Melissa were sitting across each other, Melissa scribbling away as she drunk her water.

"So you are the Midgardian I heard so much about. You're not that bad a person. A little short, maybe, frail compared to us but not really as bad as people paint you to be." Melissa looked up, eyebrow raised. "You don't seem the type to go around causing trouble for yourself." A humorless chuckle left Melissa's lips, and it was a while before she explained herself.

"My stepfather would beg to differ. He loves to say I'm disrespectful."

"Why?"

"Because he's a deadbeat. I don't really respect him anymore. Minimally, at best. Who knows. Maybe he's become useful in the last seven months. Hah. Right."

"You seem quite bitter about him. Does it have to do with your position under King Loki?" Melissa grew red and coughed, immediately reminded of last night. She HAD to put it that way, didn't she? Melissa explained what happened the day she and Loki met, and why she held such animosity for a man who watched her grow up but was not very active in her life. Runa did not fully understand, since men took responsibility for their actions- well, most- and what was a common occurrence on Midgard was a social taboo in Asgard. However, she didn't judge for it. She just listened as Melissa vented her frustrations.

"But I am grateful to him for this: His idiocy got me away from him. I met King Loki and while he isn't the greatest man alive, he's not as bad a king as people make him out to be. He's rather fair." Runa nodded.

"So you would defend a person trying to conquer your world rather than your mother's husband?"

"If we were talking about how much of a man the other is, then yes. Loki is more responsible."

Some time later, Loki returned, thoroughly surprised at the amicable atmosphere in which Melissa and Runa were in, playing with the baby.

"I take it things went well?"

"Yes, my king. She is great company. And she loves children. When will she be back?" Everyone laughed, Melissa looking at Loki. "Or do I have to request an audience?"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
